NOTE
by december28
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ketertarikan / "Apa kau sedang menghafal sesuatu?" "Coba tuliskan inti materimu disini dan tempelkan notenya di tempat yang sering kau lihat" / Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . OneShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9


**Note**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

"**Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ketertarikan"**

**..**

Aku tak mengatakan dia indah.

Aku tak pernah mengatakan dia menawan.

Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan dia bersinar.

Aku hanya pernah mengatakan satu kali, dalam satu kondisi kekaguman di hati. Berusaha jujur dan melepas semua keegoan untuk mengakui satu hal.

Dia….menarik perhatianku.

…

"Berhenti bertingkah dan membuat kami muak Choi Junhong!"

Junhong tak menjawab, memilih mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang empat orang di depannya tanpa takut, mengepalkan jemarinya dan mencoba menahan air mata yang berusaha keluar.

"Apa kau fikir kami tidak tau? Kau hanya menggunakan kekuasaan Ayahmu untuk mendapat nilai tinggi kan!"

Seorang pemuda manis bersuara tinggi mendorong bahu Junhong kasar, berdecak dan melipat bahunya di dada.

"Masih belum mau mengaku!"

Junhong menatapnya marah, maju selangkah membuat ke empat orang itu tertawa kaget.

"Apa! Kau mau melawan!"

Mencengkram kerah kemeja sekolah Junhong yang wajahnya sudah memerah entah karena marah atau berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Aku akan memberimu satu peringatan terakhir. Berhenti membuat ulah dengan meminta kunci jawaban soal pada orang tuamu"

Melepas cengkraman itu dan mendorong tubuh Junhong hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai, tertawa mengejek dan sengaja menginjak tangan Junhong yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya.

Junhong mencoba menahan ringisan sakit, masih memberanikan diri membalas tatapan keempat orang itu yang tak lama kemudian berlenggang pergi dan meninggalkannya yang diejek oleh hampir seluruh siswa sekolah.

Jangan menunduk.

Jangan takut.

Junhong bangkit, mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya.

Menarik nafasnya dan melangkah pergi dengan langkah tenang dan terlihat percaya diri. Mengabaikan tatapan serta ejekan orang-orang yang pasti mengarah padanya. Seakan tak mendengar, seakan berani. Terus melangkah lurus ke depan dan enggan menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang.

...

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Daehyun menunjuk sekumpulan siswa di depan kelasnya dengan sedotan yang sebelumnya dimainkan di bibir.

"Si Choi Junhong itu lagi? Demi Tuhan! Kapan dia bisa berhenti membuat keributan!"

Daehyun melirik Youngjae, menggeleng kecil seakan tak setuju dengan ucapan Youngjae.

"Sekumpulan anak itu yang menjahilinya duluan"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian di pukul saja! Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan"

Daehyun menautkan alisnya bingung, melirik Youngjae yang tersenyum senang kala melihat Junhong yang didorong hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau antagonis YooYoung"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia anak pemilik yayasan sekolah kita, kakeknya adalah salah satu pejabat pemerintahan dalam bidang pendidikan"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, memukul kepala Youngjae yang mendelik kesal.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pemuda itu?"

"Dia bodoh, tapi selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Dia bahkan jarang berbicara tapi dia yang ditunjuk sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba debat antar sekolah"

"Lalu?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti Jung Daehyun! Dia-"

"Dia beruntung, lahir dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong Jung"

"Kalian iri padanya? Aku fikir itu bukan salahnya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan di keluarganya, itu keberuntungannya YooYoung"

"Kau membelanya? Seluruh sekolah membencinya, dia tidak punya teman dan-"

"Dia….."

'**Ingin menangis tadi…dia terluka'**

"Dia apa Jung?"

"Dia manis"

Daehyun terkekeh, merangkul Youngjae yang tampak kesal dan memukul perut Daehyun yang terbahak setelahnya. Menatap Junhong yang melangkah seorang diri dengan tatapan benci yang seakan mengikutinya kemanapun ia melangkah.

'**Kau..tidak menyukainya kan? Di benci banyak orang, kau pasti tidak suka'**

….

Daehyun memutar buku bahasa di tangannya, mengunyah permen karet dan tersenyum kecil pada beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Melangkah santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tampak besar dan sepi. Pukul 5 sore, tak banyak siswa saat ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah pulang atau kembali ke asrama bagi mereka yang memang tinggal di asrama. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih mengadakan rapat antar klub atau latihan-latihan dari klub olahraga sekolahnya.

Daehyun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan menggaruk rambut cokelatnya yang tampak berantakan. Tersenyum menggoda pada penjaga perpustakaan yang mendelik tajam padanya setelah itu.

"Ah mian Noona cantik, aku akan mengembalikannya tepat waktu lain kali"

"Dasar berandal, ini sudah lewat satu minggu kau tau"

"Tugas paling menyenangkan jika dikerjakan saat batas waktunya hampir habis Noonim hehehe~"

Terkekeh lucu dan menyerahkan buku bahasa Korea yang terlihat cukup tua, wanita itu tersenyum kearah Daehyun yang tengah bersenandung dan melirik meja kerjanya sekedar iseng. Daehyun menahan tangannya di meja kerja wanita itu yang setinggi dada, mengintip pada computer yang tengah di otak atik wanita itu.

"Letakkan kembali di tempatnya"

"Ah! Biasanya aku tidak perlu melakukan itu Noonim, ini sudah sore aku harus-"

Ucapan Daehyun terhenti, mengangguk takut saat melihat wanita itu yang mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Pantas kau masih saja sendiri sampai sekarang, kau galak Noona~"

"Ya, Jung Daehyun!~"

Daehyun tertawa mengejek, berlari kearah rak rak besar perpustakaan tempat buku bahasa Korea ini biasanya disimpan.

"Dimana tempat-"

"Pertumbuhan ekonomi Negara kita pesat dikarenakan beberapa factor, diantaranya…."

Daehyun mengintip, penasaran dari mana suara dingin namun sedikit gemetar itu berasal, mengintip dari balik rak dan menemukan seseorang bertumbuh tinggi yang membelakanginya tengah menundukkan kepala, menjedukkan kepalanya kearah meja dan kembali mengulang hafalannya.

"Pertumbuhan…ekonomi- hiks"

Daehyun tercekat, menatap sekeliling perpustakaan yang nampak sepi dan lengang. Jujur saja, Daehyun kasihan jika orang ini ketahuan menangis dan menjadi bahan ejekan setelahnya. Daehyun menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menegaskan pandangannya pada pemuda yang terlihat mengusap wajahnya kasar. Penasaran, siapa orang ini.

"Pertumbuhan,…hiks.- ekonomi.."

Daehyun berjalan mendekat, mencoba bertanya mungkin saja orang ini butuh bantuan atau hal lain. Dia pasti tidak menangis tanpa sebab kan?

"A-ku …aku tidak bisa.."

Pemuda yang membelakanginya itu kembali terisak, mengusap matanya dengan lengan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak bi-"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau butuh bantuan?"

Daehyun memberanikan diri bertanya, berjalan mendekat dan terkesiap kala pemuda itu menoleh. Dia…

"**Berhenti bertingkah dan membuat kami muak Choi Junhong!"**

Junhong, pemuda itu dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan menatap dingin kearah Daehyun.

"**Seluruh sekolah membencinya, dia tidak punya teman"**

Daehyun tau, seharusnya ia memutar langkah dan menjauh kala melihat tatapan dingin itu menuju padanya seakan menyurunya cepat-cepat pergi. Tapi tidak, Daehyun berjalan mendekat.

Menggaruk rambutnya dan tersenyum canggung kearah Junhong.

"Aku fikir kau hantu perpustakaan" Daehyun berkata santai, terkekeh kecil dan mencoba menularkan senyumnya pada Junhong yang tetap diam dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau sedang belajar?"

Daehyun bertanya hati-hati, semakin mendekatkan langkahnya sebelum suara tajam Junhong terdengar.

"Pergi"

Daehyun terdiam, sedikit kesal pada Junhong yang dengan cepat berbalik menghadap mejanya dan membaca dalam diam. Tertawa mengejek lalu berbalik sebelum suara dalam otaknya kembali berputar otomatis.

"**A-ku …aku tidak bisa.."**

Langkah daehyun terhenti, kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Junhong yang duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Apa kau pemilik perpustakaan ini eoh?!"

Daehyun bertanya kesal, melangkah cepat dan memilih duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Junhong yang melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Belajar, aku juga siswa di sekolah ini kau tau!"

Junhong menatapnya malas seakan tak peduli, kembali membaca bukunya dan suasana hening tercipta.

"Apa kau sedang menghafal sesuatu?"

Junhong tak menjawab, memilih mengabaikan Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil.

Daehyun merogoh saku celana sekolahnya, mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil satu set note warna warni dari sana. Mendorongnya agar berada dekat dengan buku tebal Junhong.

"Coba tuliskan inti materimu disini dan tempelkan notenya di tempat yang sering kau lihat, seperti meja belajar, belakang ponsel atau kotak pensil"

Junhong berhenti membalikkan buku tebalnya, melirik kecil note itu namun belum melakukan tindakan yang lebih dari itu. Daehyun gemas, meraih note itu dan tersenyum kala melihat Junhong yang menatapnya seakan protes.

"Pertumbuhan ekonomi Negara kita pesat dikarenakan beberapa factor… lalu apa?"

Junhong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum sambil mengemut pena-nya.

"Aku akan menuliskannya untukmu, ayo katakan apa lanjutannya?"

Junhong sedikit bangkit, membungkuk kearah Daehyun untuk melihat kertas note yang dituliskan Daehyun tadi.

"Tidak perlu"

"Apa?! Kau ternyata benar-benar menyebalkan dan-"

"Tulisanmu jelek, aku akan menulisnya sendiri nanti"

Daehyun melotot, menatap kaget pada Junhong yang menarik note itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung seragam.

"Tulisanku apa? Kau- wah!"

Junhong seakan tak perduli, merapikan tumpukan bukunya dan segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tunggu kau!-"

"Terima kasih"

Daehyun tergagap, suaranya seperti hilang menguap terbawa angin. Menggaruk pipinya bodoh kala melihat mata Junhong yang langsung menatapnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih walau dengan nada canggung dan kaku.

"Sa..sama-sam-a"

Junhong akhirnya benar-benar melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih belum sadar sampai suara berisik menggangunya.

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN AKU MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA!"

…

Daehyun berangkat sedikit lebih pagi kali ini, merapikan rambutnya dan berjongkok untuk mengikat lebih kencang tali sepatunya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita melewati koridor ini?"

Ah ya, dia ingat. Ada si bawel Youngjae yang mengikutinya karena memang rumah mereka yang berjarak tidak jauh.

"Apa?" Daehyun bertanya seadanya.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kita melewati koridor ini Jung Daehyun! Untuk ke kelas kita bisa melewati-"

"Youngjae, kau pergi sendiri kalau mau melewati jalan lain, aku ingin lewat sini"

Daehyun berkata keras kepala, mendorong sedikit kepala Youngjae yang mengendus malas.

"Arraseo ishh! Begitu saja marah"

Youngjae terkekeh lebar, mengapit lengan Daehyun dan menarik Daehyun agar cepat melangkah.

"Berhenti menggandeng lenganku di tempat umum bodoh!"

"Memang kenapa? aku kan-"

"Tunggu, kau yang disana"

Keduanya menoleh ke belakang, Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget kala melihat Junhong yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Berbeda dengan Youngjae yang langsung menarik Daehyun agar cepat melangkah pergi dari sini.

"Youngjae, tunggu…dia memanggil kita"

"Ish! Ayo cepat pergi"

Daehyun menolak, Menahan tubuhnya dan tetap pada posisinya.

Junhong sudah berada di hadapan keduanya, namun matanya hanya menatap dingin kearah Daehyun.

"Kau…"

"Daehyun, namaku Daehyun"

Daehyun terkekeh kecil membalas ucapan Junhong.

"Bicara denganku sebentar"

Daehyun mengangguk, melepas tangan Youngjae yang melingkar di lengannya dan mencubit pipi bulat Youngjae.

"Kau ke kelas lebih dulu YooYoung"

"Shireo!"

"Aku ada perlu sebentar"

"Jangan cari mati JungDae, tetap disini dan-"

"Bisa cepat sedikit?"

Junhong berkata memotong ucapan Youngjae, melirik kecil kearah Youngjae yang mengendus kesal.

"Sebentar Junhong-shi"

Daehyun menoleh dan mengacak rambut Youngjae, tertawa lebar lalu menarik daun telinga Youngjae yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku pergi sebentar"

Melangkah cepat mengikuti langkah Junhong dan melambai pada Youngjae yang memajukan bibirnya kesal.

….

"Itu….aku"

Daehyun dan Junhong akhirnya kembali duduk disini, di dalam perpustakaan, di kursi dan meja yang sama seperti kemarin sore. Namun bedanya, pagi ini ada beberapa siswa yang menatap keduanya dengan aneh.

"Aku…"

Suara Junhong terdengar lemah, bergerak tak nyaman kala mendengar bisik-bisik yang sedikit menggangu keduanya.

Daehyun berdecak tak sabar.

"Kau bawa notenya?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kertas note yang kemarin?"

Junhong mengangguk, merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kertas note yang sepertinya sudah terpakai setengah.

"Warna apa yang kau suka?" Daehyun bertanya, tersenyum kearah Junhong yang nampak canggung berbeda dengan tadi saat tak banyak orang.

"Kuning?" Daehyun menebak.

"Bi..ru"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, menarik satu note berwarna biru dan meraih pena Junhong yang ia selipkan dikantung seragamnya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

Daehyun memandang Junhong, menempelkan note itu pada jari Junhong yang berada di atas meja.

"Kau terlihat tak nyaman karena banyak orang disini. Itu nomer ponselku, hubungi aku dan kau bisa katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan hari ini"

Junhong terdiam, melirik note dengan barisan nomor yang masih menempel di jarinya. Mendongak menatap Daehyun yang membungkuk dan menyelipkan kembali pena Junhong ditempatnya.

"Aku tunggu kau menghubungiku"

Daehyun bangkit dan melangkah menjauh dari meja itu. Tertawa seorang diri dan mengacak rambutnya lalu membungkuk dalam pada penjaga perpustakaan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

…

Daehyun melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, dengan cepat mengangkat sambungan telepon itu dan terdiam menunggu orang diseberang berbicara.

"Hallo.." Suara itu…

Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

"Junhong shi?"

"Hng~ Ini aku"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi disekolah?"

"Terima kasih"

"Hanya itu? kau bisa langsung-"

"Aku hampir tidak bisa membaca nomor ponselmu tadi, tulisanmu buruk sekali"

Daehyun tertawa keras mendengarnya. Melepas komik di tangan yang sebelumnya tengah ia baca lalu bersandar pada kepala ranjang kamarnya.

"Itu sastra, seperti lukisan"

"Berhenti membual"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, mendengar Junhong yang terkekeh sambil menuduhnya pembual.

"Aku sudah melakukan sesuai ajaranmu"

"Apa?"

"Note, aku memasangnya di lampu kamar dan kaca kamar mandi"

Daehyun tertawa, masih tertawa keras untuk memprovokasi Junhong agar ikut tertawa bersamanya. Hasilnya memuaskan, Daehyun dapat mendengar suara Junhong yang terkekeh pelan disana.

"Apa itu bahan ujian?"

"Bukan…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku fikir kau sudah mendengar, aku diminta untuk mengikuti debat mewakili sekolah"

Daehyun terdiam, mendengar suara Junhong yang berubah sendu di telinganya.

"Kau keren Junhong shi"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku mendengar banyak hal buruk tentangmu di lingkungan sekolah"

"Aku sudah tau akan begitu.."

"Aku awalnya berfikir orang-orang itu benar, tapi…"

"…"

"Mereka salah, mereka tidak tau kau belajar keras untuk memenuhi standard perlombaan debat itu"

"Hhehehe…"

Daehyun tertawa gemas mendengar suara tawa Junhong. Mengusap hidung bangirnya yang sedikit gatal.

"Berusahalah…"

"Hm…"

"Aku akan membantu mu untuk mengejek mereka nanti begitu kau menang"

Tawa Junhong mengalun halus, membuat Daehyun kembali tertular dan ikut tertawa.

"Bisa aku minta lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Notenya habis"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau mau memanfaatkanku?!"

Daehyun berteriak pura-pura kesal, tertawa kembali kala mendengar Junhong yang bersenandung seolah tak mendengar.

"Junhong shi.."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku bisa melihat kau tertawa sungguhan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya mendengar dan-"

"Aku akan tersenyum besok saat kita bertemu, bagaimana?"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Kau pasti berbohong"

"Aku sebenarnya sering tersenyum dan tertawa, hanya karena di sekolah aku tidak tau harus tersenyum pada siapa, aku-…"

"Kau bisa tersenyum padaku"

"…."

"Bahkan saat di cafetaria kau melihat hal yang lucu tapi tidak bisa tertawa sendiri, hubungi aku. Aku akan datang dan tertawa bersamamu"

"Hehehehe~"

"Canggung bukan jika harus tertawa sendiri?"

"Hng!~"

"Maka itu, pastikan untuk menghubungiku jika ada sesuatu yang lucu"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu!"

"Temanmu terlihat tidak menyukaiku"

"Eyy~ dia seperti itu pada setiap orang yang lebih manis darinya"

Keduanya terdiam, hanya terdengar deru nafas halus di sambungan telepon. Daehyun menggaruk rambutnya bingung. Ia sepertinya salah bicara.

"Itu…aku-"

"kau memang pintar bicara Daehyun hyung~"

"Hyung?"

"Aku…mengecek data siswa dan kemudian tau kau satu tahun lebih tua dariku"

"Kau stalker?"

"Berhenti membual"

Daehyun tertawa keras saat mendengar suara dingin Junhong kembali terdengar. Berguling di ranjangnya dan menendang selimut tebalnya karena gemas pada orang disambungan telepon.

"Kalau begitu cukup untuk hari ini hyung~"

"Baiklah, kita berteman bukan?"

"Nee~ Aku akan menghubungimu lagi"

"Jangan!"

"Ke-kenapa hyung?"

"Aku yang akan menghubungimu. Jangan karena kau kaya kau jadi sombong Choi hahaha"

Junhong tersenyum, mendengung kecil dan akhirnya mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Daehyun.

"**Dia benar-benar pintar bicara"**

…..

**Dia…..**

Daehyun mematut dirinya di depan kaca, merapikan dasi sekolahnya sambil mengemut lollipop di bibit tebalnya.

"Wah! Bagaimana mungkin ada orang setampan ini"

Daehyun tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil kearah kaca.

"Kau pasti model di kehidupan sebelumnya Jung Daehyun"

Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan setuju dengan ucapannya sendiri, meraih jas sekolahnya dan memakainya cepat-cepat.

"Jung, kau sudah siap?"

Daehyun melirik pada pantulan kaca, tersenyum kecil pada Youngjae yang datang dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Wangi apa ini!"

Daehyun terkekeh kala melihat Youngjae berteriak sambil mengibaskan tangannya karena harum menyengat dari dalam kamar Daehyun.

"Coba tebak~"

Daehyun mendekat kearah Youngjae, memeluk kepala Youngjae dan menahannya di dekat ketiaknya.

"DEMI TUHAN JUNG DAEHYUN LEPASKAN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

….

Daehyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sekolah, melepas jam tangan dan membasuh tangannya di wastafel.

"Cepat pukul lagi!"

Daehyun menoleh kearah bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup, berjalan mendekat dan mencoba menajamkan pendengaran untuk mendengar lebih jelas percakapan di dalam.

"Aku benar-benar muak padanya!"

Tok tok!

Daehyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu, setelah menunggu dan tak kunjung terbuka Daehyun kembali mengetuknya.

"Buka atau aku akan mendobraknya"

"…."

"BUKA KU BILANG!"

Cklek.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, tiga orang siswa keluar dari dalam bilik dan menatap sinis kearah Daehyun. Daehyun mengingat wajah mereka, mereka adalah siswa yang beberapa hari lalu membuat keributan di depan kelasnya.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

"Menyingkir"

Daehyun menatap ketiga orang itu tajam, meminta mereka menyingkir dari pintu kamar mandi yang membuatnya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan di dalam.

"Lebih baik pergi dari sini Jung Daehyun, itu namamu kan?"

Daehyun tertawa mengejek, mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang ia yakini berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Ketiganya kaget dan menoleh ke belakang kala mendengar ringtone ponsel terdengar dari dalam bilik kamar mandi. Daehyun dapat melihatnya, Junhong yang bersandar tak sadarkan diri di atas kloset kamar mandi.

"Kalian mau mati rupanya!"

Daehyun menarik satu dari tiga siswa itu, memukulnya keras hingga orang itu terjatuh di lantai. Menariknya dan menginjak tangan siswa itu yang berteriak kesakitan.

"YA! LEPASKAN DIA! KAMI AKAN MENGADU-"

Daehyun seakan tak mendengar, semakin menjadi naik keatas tubuh siswa itu dan memukulnya membabi buta.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Tanpa suara, tanpa cacian Daehyun hanya terus memukul orang itu yang akhirnya memohon ampun, dua orang siswa yang bersamanya tadi sudah berlari entah kemana.

"Kau!"

"Hyung-"

Daehyun menoleh, menatap kaget kearah Junhong yang membuka matanya dan terisak kecil. Meringis dan mengusap air mata dengan lengan seragamnya yang sudah kacau balau.

"ARGH!"

Daehyun berteriak marah, kembali memukul orang itu sebelum suara Youngjae yang baru datang terdengar di telinganya.

"KAU GILA JUNG DAEHYUN! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Daehyun tak mendengar, menepis tangan Youngjae yang berusaha melerai tanpa sadar ada sosok Junhong yang tengah menangis di dalam bilik kamar mandi.

"Hentikan Jung!"

Daehyun terengah, menoleh kearah bilik kamar mandi membuat Youngjae yang berada tak jauh dari sana ikut menoleh, berteriak kaget kala melihat keadaan Junhong yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Pergi kau sebelum aku memukulmu lagi"

Siswa itu mengangguk takut-takut, mencoba bangkit dan berlari kencang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Daehyun?"

Daehyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, memilih melepas jas sekolahnya dan masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi. Meringis kecil kala melihat Junhong yang menunduk dan terisak.

"Tak apa Junhong, ada aku disini"

Memakaikan jas itu ke tubuh tinggi Junhong dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku akan menjagamu, jangan takut"

Junhong tak menjawab, memilih membalas pelukan Daehyun dan terisak semakin keras.

Youngjae terdiam menatap keduanya, merasa bersalah karena sebelumnya berharap Junhong benar-benar mendapat pukulan. Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, Youngjae bahkan ingin ikut menangis kala melihat tangan gemetar Junhong menggenggam seragam sekolah Daehyun kuat-kuat.

"Jung, kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan"

Daehyun mengangguk, melepas pelukan itu dan mengusap rambut Junhong yang sudah basah karena keringat.

"Apa ada luka parah?"

Junhong menggeleng, menatap Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian sebelum suara seraknya terdengar.

"Aku…takut hyung.."

…

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Kau bisa mencium wangi aneh ini Junhong? Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau parfume itu terlalu menyengat"

Junhong hanya tertawa menanggapi, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Daehyun yang duduk disisinya sambil mengunyah cookie cokelat.

"Kau bisa menyesal sekarang dan memutuskannya, sebelum terlambat putuskan dia sekarang!"

Daehyun mengendus kesal, memasukkan satu cookie ke mulut Youngjae yang terus saja mengoceh sejak tadi.

"Hyung tidak makan?"

Youngjae berkedip sambil menatap Junhong melemparkan senyum kearahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin orang bisa membencimu hanya karena iri"

Daehyun tertawa terbahak, menunjuk Youngjae dengan sumpit di tangannya dan memukul kepala Youngjae setelahnya.

"Dia lupa dengan apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya, dia juga iri padamu dulu"

Junhong mengangguk memaklumi, menyerahkan satu kotak susu pada Youngjae yang terkekeh tak enak hati.

"Dia dulu ketus dan tak punya teman, jangan salahkan aku jika aku salah paham, benarkan Junhong?"

"Maaf hyung, aku tak akan begitu lagi"

"Kau punya kami sekarang, jangan sungkan dan ceritakan apapun pada kami okay?"

Junhong mengangguk, tersenyum menatap Youngjae yang kembali memukul kepala Daehyun yang terus makan seakan tak perduli percakapan keduanya.

"Kapan lomba diadakan?"

Daehyun akhirnya bersuara, mengusap jemari Junhong yang masih berada digenggamannya.

"Lusa, aku benar-benar kacau kalau mengingatnya"

"Kami akan mendukungmu apapun hasilnya nanti, lakukan yang terbaik okay?"

Junhong mendengung mengiyakan, tak berani menatap mata Daehyun yang mengarah kepadanya, berdehem kecil dan berpura-pura mengaduk sup jagung di hadapannya.

"Uri Junhong pasti bisa!"

Youngjae berteriak semangat, mencubit kecil pipi Junhong yang tertawa lebar setelahnya.

"Aku akan berusaha hyung!"

…

Daehyun menggaruk kepalanya dan kembali meraih pena berwana merah di atas meja belajarnya. Bergumam tak jelas dan menatap kertas kecil yang sebelumnya sudah ia tuliskan bermacam-macam kata.

"Junhong tak bohong saat mengatakan tulisanku buruk"

Terkekeh sendiri dan kembali menulis diatas kertas berwarna kuning terang dan melipatnya perlahan.

"Bahkan aku tak bisa membuat origami"

Melipatnya menjadi lipatan kecil dan mengambil satu kapsul (seperti kapsul obat) kosong berwana terang. Memasukkan kertas kecil itu ke dalamnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Selain model kau juga pasti seorang pujangga dimasa lalu Jung Daehyun"

Memasukkan puluhan kapsul itu ke dalam botol bening berukuran sedang. Melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Memilih berlari kearah ranjang dan menarik selimutnya untuk bergegas tidur agar tidak terlambat besok pagi.

"Selamat malam Junhong-ah"

….

Junhong berlari dengan medali di leher jenjangnya, menyapu pandangan pada sekeliling taman yang sepi menjelang senja datang, mengatur nafasnya dan kembali mencari orang itu kesekeliling taman tempat mereka janji bertemu.

"Mencariku?"

Junhong dengan cepat berbalik kala mendengar suara itu, tertawa dan berlari ke dalam pelukan pemuda berhidung bangir itu.

"Dimana kau bersembunyi, aku mencarimu sejak tadi"

Junhong merengut dan mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"Kau terlambat, aku di gigiti nyamuk taman karena terlalu lama menunggu"

Junhong tertawa mendengarnya, melepas pelukan itu dan menatap wajah Daehyun yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku menang hyung.."

"Aku sudah tau, kau datang karena mau pamer medali itu padaku kan?"

"Anniyo!" Junhong Menarik pipi Daehyun yang menjerit kesakitan.

"Hanya juara dua"

"Aigoo~ kenapa pacarku pintar sekali eum?"

Menarik hidung Junhong yang tersenyum lebar dan merangkul leher Daehyun yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Hadiahku?"

Junhong menadahkan tangannya, berkedip menggoda pada Daehyun yang mengendus malas.

"Jja~"

"Obat? Aku tidak sakit hyung!"

"Ini obat rindu, kalau rindu padaku kau bisa- aww!"

"Berhenti bercanda!"

Daehyun mengusap perutnya yang di cubit keras oleh Junhong.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kau bisa membuka kapsul itu dan melihat yang ada di dalamnya"

Junhong melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Jinjja? Semuanya?"

"Hng~ aku menulisnya sendiri"

Junhong tertawa keras, bergegas membuka botol itu dan mengambil satu kapsul lalu membukanya. Terdiam kala membaca baris demi baris tulisan Daehyun yang tak seburuk biasanya. Mencuri lirik sejenak pada Daehyun yang tengah mengusap dahi Junhong sayang.

"Hyung…."

"Ini semua, yang aku tulis disini. Adalah isi hatiku Junhong-ah"

Junhong kembali mengambil satu kapsul dan membukanya, membaca tulisan Daehyun yang tak seindah kata-kata di dalamnya.

"**Untukmu yang diam-diam aku perhatikan, tersenyumlah~"**

Junhong mengusap air matanya yang entah kenapa terjatuh. Kembali mengambil satu kapsul dan membukanya dengan detak jantung diatas batas.

"**Orang bilang dunia luas, tapi bagiku dunia indah. Karena dimataku, dunia adalah kau"**

Junhong terisak kecil, memeluk Daehyun yang hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Mengusap rambut halus Junhong dan menggoyang pelukan itu menggoda Junhong.

"Berhenti menangis~"

"Hehehe~"

Junhong hanya membalas ucapan Daehyun dengan kekehan walau faktanya air mata masih enggan berhenti.

"Gomawo hyung~"

"Arraseo, ayo baca lagi!"

"Hng!"

….

-"A-ku …aku tidak bisa.."

"**Kau…jangan menangis sendiri lagi, datanglah padaku dan ceritakan semuanya"**

-"Tulisanmu jelek, aku akan menulisnya sendiri nanti"

"**Tulisanku tidak buruk, tanganku otomatis bergetar kala melihatmu. Itu yang membuat tulisanku menjadi buruk"**

**-**"Warna apa yang kau suka?" "Bi..ru"

"**Warna biru kesukaanmu, mewakili luasnya langit dan indahnya laut. Dasar menyebalkan"**

"**Junhong-ah... Jangan pergi kemanapun dan tetaplah disisiku. Okay?"**

Junhong mengangguk membacanya, maju mendekat dan mengecup bibir Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil.

"Mulai sekarang ada aku, jangan takut dan jangan menangis sendirian Junhong-ah"

"Hm~"

Daehyun merogoh dompetnya, mengambil satu note berwarna biru dan menempelkannya di dahi Junhong. Tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Junhong cepat.

"I-ni apa? Apa tulisannya hyung?"

"Kau jelek!"

"Berhenti membual!"

"Kau memang jelek!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau jel- AWW!"

"Hahahahahaha~"

Junhong tertawa keras kala melihat Daehyun yang terjatuh saat mencoba kabur, mencabut note yang menempel di dahinya dan tersenyum kecil membacanya.

"**Aku menyayangimu~"**

"YA! JANGAN DILIHAT! ITU NOTE RAHASIA!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tempel di dahiku jika ini rahasia"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hah!"

"Hahahahaha"

'**Aku juga…Aku sayang padamu hyung~'**

Aku tak mengatakan dia tampan.

Aku tak pernah mengatakan dia pintar.

Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan dia luar biasa.

Aku hanya pernah mengatakan satu kali, dalam satu kondisi kekaguman di hati. Berusaha jujur dan melepas semua keegoan untuk mengakui satu hal.

Dia….memperhatikanku.

Dan aku suka.

….

FIN

…..

Reviewnya jangan lupa yang bacaaa ^^


End file.
